camping nyasar(?)
by Hanaciel Jaeger
Summary: apa menurut kalian terjebak dihutan itu seru ? para seme ini jika ditanya pasti menjawab tidak . kalau begitu ayo kita lihat nasib para seme yang terjebak bersama para ukenya alias istri mereka yang sedang hamil . CHAPTER 7 UPDATED !
1. apesnya nasib para seme

Pagi subuh yang indah dimata Kiyoshi tapi tidak untuk semua Seme lainnya yang terus mengeluh karena terus direpotkan masalah ini itu , ya…, sebenarnya walaupun dimata Kiyoshi itu Pagi yang Indah tapi sebenarnya dia juga kerepotan .

"Lagi lagi harus mencari makanan , huh… ribet . tapi demi tetsuya aku akan melakukan apapun ". Kata Akashi sambil mempersiapkan senjata dan peralatan untuk berburu.

"Huuaaaaam….ngantuk ah …. Tat-chin enak ya … bisa tidur enak ." keluh Murasakibara sambil menguap.

"Dia itu kan lagi hamil _nanodayo_ , Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo"_ jelas midorima sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan akashi

"oi . kalian , cepat , kita harus mendapatkan bahan makanan sebelum para uke itu membuka mata mereka dari mimpi mereka, karena jika tidak , bukan bahan yang dimasak , tapi kita yang dimasak " kata Aomine yang sudah buru buru sendiri .

"iya iya , lagi pula Hanamiya , kise ,kuroko , takao , dan tatsuya juga masih tidur ,kan ? di tenda mereka masing masing …. Tapi sebenarnya , Hanamiya memang sudah bangun dari tadi . Itu .." Kata Kiyoshi sambil menunjuk istrinya yang sedang hamil 4 bulan itu sambil memegang panci dengan aura _yandere_ nya .

"oi… kenapa jam segini belum juga berangkat , cepat pergi , atau aku bangunkan yang lain " Kata Hanamiya sambil menyeringai sadis . Tapi terlambat … para Uke tiba tiba terbangun dan keluar dari tenda mereka.

"Aominecchi , kenapa jam segini belum berangkat , aominecchi mau dimasak-ssu?"kata istri Aomine yang juga sedang hamil tapi 6 bulan bernama Kise sambil mengusap matanya juga ada bantal didalam pelukkannya.

"e-eh , ti-tidak kok , ryouta . sekarang kami mau berangkat , kok , ja-jadi tunggu kami mencari bahan makanan , o-oke? " kata Aomine sambil gemetaran.

"sei-kun , Apa sei-kun segitunya mau dimasak sampai sampai jam segini masih belum berangkat ?"Kata Kuroko yang merupakan istrinya Akashi , Kuroko lagi hamil 4 bulan , lho ! semua seme rada merinding mendengar kata kata Kuroko , terutama Akashi , dan yang membuat mereka lebih takut yaitu Kuroko mengatakannya sambil memegang pisau .

"o-oh , tetsuya , to-tolong turunkan pisau itu , ja-jangan sampai ada korban ,ya ? kami akan mencarikan bahan makananya kok jadi sabar ya . B-Bye ." kata Akashi sambil lari ketakutan. Hahahha ternyata Akashi itu _susis _.#jangan bunuh Hana , Akashi . nanti anakmu ga lahir-lahir lho , kan Hana yang ngetik cerita#.

"Shin-chan , sini sini ,Takao rebus biar Shin-chan jadi Shin-chan Rebus . Ayo sini sini , aku potong dulu " Kata Takao sambil mengeluarkan aura _yandere_ nya , Midorima hanya bisa membatu mendengar kata kata istrinya yang sedang hamil 5 bulan itu .

"rupanya atsushi mau mati , ne? belum berangkat mencari makanan , apa kau mau aku dan bayimu ini kelaparan "Tanya tatsuya sambil memegang golok. Yang lain termasuk murasakibara hanya sweatdrop melihat tatsuya dengan aura _yandere-_nya itu .

Melihat perlakuan istrinya , Murasakibara yang tadinya sedang makan maiubo nya langsung tersedak dan membatu . "he? Tat-chin sabar ya aku cari makanan dulu" murasakibara langsung lari .

Para Uke berhasil menakuti dan mengancam seme mereka masing masing


	2. kejadian nyari makanan

**Hallo Minna-san . Sebelumnya Hana Minta Maaf , GOMEN GOMEN #sujud# karena di chapter pertama gak ada kata pembukaan atau salamnya . Soalnya Hana lupa sih… Hana itu selain mesum Hana juga otaknya Rada Pikun . Minna-san ini fanfict pertama Hana , jadi kalau ada kekurangan atau kesalahan mohon maaf dan pemaklumannya .Hana juga minta review nya ya, para reader terhormat , Jadi Hana bisa mengatasi kekurangan Hana . ARIGATO !**

**Warning : Gaje , Jelek , Aneh ,Ga jelas**

**Pairing :KiyoHana, MidoTaka , AoKise , AkaKuro , Murasakibara x Tatsuya (Gomen , Hana lupa disebutnya apa)#tuh kan Hana pikun.**

**SIlahkan di baca dan mohon review nya!**

"Brr …. Apa para uke itu tidak tahu seberapa dinginnya suhu di hutan ini ketika pagi hari " keluh Aomine.

"Ya …mau bagaimana lagi , mereka juga sedang berbadan dua … dan badan kedua itu juga anak kita iya,kan?"jelas kiyoshi seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati para putranya .

"Brrrrrr…disini suhunya -9 derajat ,pantas saja dinginnya luar biasa _nanodayo _" midorima yang nyamber sambil memegang pengukur suhu derajatnya ….. dan rupanya pengukur suhu itu bukan ia bawa untuk keperluannya tapi lucky item untuk hari ini , betapa berbaktinya dia pada oha asa .

"hiks….hiks….snack ku habis , Aka-chin minta lagi donk *hiks…*hiks"rengek murasakibara kepada Akashi sambil mewek , kayak anak kecil . Dasar si murasakibara orang ngomongin suhu tiba tiba dia nyamber urusan makanan #dimakan murasakibara, TITAN , KYOUJIN!#

"Stock habis ….bayi besar…. Yang tadi kau makan itu yang terakhir"kata Akashi dengan santainya , iya donk 'kan' dia mantan kapten yang absolut .

"_Are ? _disitu ada pohon apel , apelnya segar ayo ambil!"Kiyoshi langsung lari semangat gak tau dipohonnya ada monyet .

Saat mau mengambil apelnya tiba tiba monyetnya muncul tiba tiba.

**UWAAAAAAA MONYET MONYET MONYETNYA ITEM , DAKIAN KALI YA?**

Kiyoshi teriak kayak gitu #toel toel kiyoshi#'eh ada yan tersinggung tuh …'

"kiyoshi….AKU TAHU KAU KAGET MELIHAT MONYET ITEM TAPI GAK USAH NYANGKUTIN NAMA GUE KALEEE , EMANG NAMA GUE JEMURAN DI SANGKUTIN TERUS!"

"Iya deng ane minta maap…hehe…eh monyet nya kemana ?ah uda ah gak usah diurusin ayo kita serbu apelnya!"#bunyi jangkrik#

Semua diem….

"Eh…kok pada diem sih ayo ambil , kalian mau pulang dengan tangan kosong lalu kita direbus , digoreng , ditumis dll" Ih…kiyoshi nakut nakutin aja …

"yasudah ayo ambil , dari pada kita menjadi seperti apa yang dikatakan kiyoshi mendingan ambil aja _nanodayo _." Midorima udah merinding duluan begitu mendengar kata kata Kiyoshi.

_**Sementara itu …. Para Uke di tenda … **_

"Shin-chan lama banget sih , apa jangan jangan ada binatang buas nyerang dia lagi aduuuh…" Takao udah mulai kawathir #cuit…cuit…kawathir nieh…#

"Sudah….sudah pasti mereka selamat 'kok',tenang saja" Hibur Tatsuya , mencoba meredakan rasa kawathir Takao .

"Cieh…..c ieh….Takaocchi kawathir , sudah tenang saja kok-ssu pffft…. Cuit..cuit…" Wajah Takao merah padam seketika.

"ngomong ngomong …. Kenapa Hanamiyacchi dari tadi diem aja-ssu?"Kise curiga nich…sama Hanamiya yang dari tadi diem aja.

"Tch….bukan urusanmu , lagi pula jika aku diam saja memangnya kenapa ? 'masbuloh'?" Hanamiya pasti kesal ditanya seperti itu 1000% dijamin deng !

"ah…palingan Hanamiya juga kawathir , kangen ya ? hehe … cieh hanamiya yang dulu pas masih sekolah selalu ngatain Kiyoshi 'brengsek ' sekarang malah jadi dekeeeeet banget malah nikah punya anak lagi"Takao usil ih …Hanamiya kesel …. Makin Kesel lagi ngomongnya nada ngeledek

"Tch…DIAM KAU SIALAN !" muka Hanamiya sekarang tak beda jauh dengan warna rambut Akashi , Bahkan Kagami .

"Hehe…Hanamiya blushing ….#semua uke minus hanamiya# cieehhhh!" goda seluruh Uke kepada Hanamiya.

"TCH URUSAAAAAAAAIIII !'Hanamiya sudah kesel sekalian malu . hehehe ternyata selain menggoda seme mereka , mereka juga bisa menggoda temenya toh…

_Balik lagi ke para seme…_

"Buah-buahan sedah dapat , sekarang daging dan sayuran ….. hmmm…..Wah , LUCKY ! disitu ada rusa , tembak ! "Riangnya si Aomine itu sampe sampe ngeliat Rusa aja kayaknya seneng bingits.

_**BOOM!**_

Satu peluruh berhasil membunuh 2 ekor Rusa sekaligus # waaaah tembakan Aomine jitu bingo!#

"Bagus , Daiki , sekarang kita sudah mendapat 2 Rusa , berarti tinggal tumbuhan sayuran ". Kapten Absolut kita seneng , kalo gitu kita seneng deng YAAAAAAAY! .

"Aduh , istirahat bentar 'kek' kaki rasanya udah patah dari tadi jalan terus " Aomine berbicara dengan gaya kakek kakek , dengan memegang kaki sekalian pinggangnya .

"Jika kita terlambat Uke Uke itu akan membunuh kita _nanodayo ! _" Midorima udah ngebayangin ke dunia lain duluan.

"Aka-chin , Mido-chin,Aho-chin ,aku lapar balik aja yuk , udah keroncongan nih"Si Titan udah mewek duluan

"Sudah…..Titan….sebentar lagi , kita hanya butuh sayuran "Tumben Kapten Absolu kita bisa ngomong halus , biasanya main gunting , lalu tadi bayi besar sekarang Titan , 'lah'? terus mana yang bener , apa Bayi besar itu tumbuh jadi Titan , ah … sudah cukup , balik ke cerita.

Sudah 2 jam mereka mencari sayuran tapi kagak ketemu …

"aduh! Dari tadi jalan kaga ketemu terus " Aomine sekarang jalanya udah bugkuk 90 derajat .

"hei ,matamu picek atau apa , disitu , akhirnya ketemu _nanodayo , _ta-tapi bukan berarti aku senang sekali _nanodayo!" _Midorima udah seneng tuh.

Begitu Murasakibara mau ambi tangannya ditepis Akashi

"eh? Aka-chin kenapa tidak boleh diambil ?" Tanya Murasakibara , Udah uratan .

"Kalo beracun gimana , mikir donk " Kata si Kapten Absolut dengan kerenya , ditambah angin berhembus lagi …. Cieh… jadi keren

"aduh aduh , Kapten Absolutku yang terhormat , Itu udah jelas Bayam masa Bayam beracun ,sih?" Aomine sampe mijetin kepalanya .

"Kapten…. Yang Aho aja tahu masa yang Absolut gak tahu , sih , _nanodayo " _ Midorima udah capek .

"Yah mana kutahu , biasanya kan Maid-ku yang memasak ." Akashi ngomongnya bangga banget lagi

"Udah …ah… Aku capek , balik yuk minna-chin" Murasakibara udah jalan duluan solah olah dia tau jalan.

Eh … begitu jalan si Titan udah nyasar sendiri. "eh ? Minna-chin mana?"

"DISINI PICEK ! 10 METER DARI LO ! _NANODAYO!"_ si Modorima sampe teriak teriak .

"go-gomen " Murasakibara mewek .

"Ayo balik " siap deng Kapten Absolutku .

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kami kembali , nih ada 2 rusa , bayam , apel ." kata Ahomine #apa … udah capek capek nyariin makanan gue masih di panggil Aho?#

"ok kami masak dulu , Arigato-ssu"

Sementara para seme istirahat di tenda kini para Uke yang nunggu makanan jadi mereka tidur lagi.

Ada yang ngorok.

Ada yang ngingau.

Ada yang jalan sambil tidur.

Ada yang tidur sambil peluk lucky item.


	3. insiden baju

**halo lagi minna-san ini chapter ke-3 . sebenarnya aku bikin semua ini selain buat menumpahkan kemesuman Hana , Fanfict ini juga dibuat atas request Best Friend aku namanya Kanato Misaki ( bukan nama asli kok.) . HANA SUKA PAIRING KIYOHANA! . Reviewn-nya ya juga onegai onegai,**

"Minnacchi , makananya sudah siap ayo makan dan segera bersiap siap , kita mau pindah lagi bukan?" Kise sampe teriak teriak .Bau harum nan menggoda dari hidangan sudah siap , dan yang pasti pertama keluar itu pasti si Titan alias Murasakibara Atsushi , kedua si ganguro alias Aomine Daiki , ketiga si Tsundere Midorima Shintarou , dan yang terakhir Kapten Absolut kita yaitu Akashi Seijuurou bersamaan dengan si Iron Heart Kiyoshi Teppei

"he? Baunya enak sekali , Tat-chin pintar masak " si Titan main comot comot aja , hiiissshhh , ga bagi bagi Hana juga laper , pelit ih#ni deh , meski ga rela dari pada dibilang orang orang dan Hana-chin jahat aku bagi deh…#hehe makashi Mukkun.

"wah…masakan mu enak sekali makoto , eh?" tiba tiba kiyoshi mimisan . gimana ga mimisan,

hanamiya pake apronnya gambar kuma-san , terus Kuma-san nya wajahnya gepeng gara gara perut hanamiya yang membesar .(hehe jadi kayak yang momoi dikasih baju riko aja)

"Ja-jangan lihat apronnya ,dasar aneh! Aku terpaksa pakai ini karena Cuma ini yang ada". Hanamiya sih malu abis begitu melihat suaminya mimisan , pasti ngebayangin yang enggak enggak nih .

Dan ternyata dugaan Hanamiya bener loh! Kiyoshi sekarang lagi ngebayangin Hanamiya pake apron Kuma-san dan tidak pakai apa apa lagi selain apron itu .

"Hi-hiiiiiiiy , kau ini mesum sekali , melihat aku pakai apron saja sudah ngebayangin yang aneh aneh , cepat bersihkan dirimu dari darah mimisanmu itu baru makan" Hanamiya udah merinding duluan , sementara Kiyoshi membersihkan diri ,Hanamiya menyiapkan pakaian baru Kiyoshi yang dari beberapa hari lalu tapi sudah dicuci lagi , dan segalanya . Cieh…cieh…Hanamiya sekarang bener bener kayak seorang ibu dan ibu rumah tanggan professional .

"Shin-chan , apa masakanku enak " Tanya Takao berbinar .

"ya…ya enak" Midorima sama istrinya sendiri aja masih Tsun-Tsun , huuuuuuh Midorima sih Tsundere tingkat akut.

"ah…shin-chan Tsun-Tsun deh , aku kan istri Shin-chan , ramah sedikit donk^W^" Takao cemberut .

"Iya deh Istriku" Midorima memasang senyum tipis terpaksa , dan saat dia bilang'istriku' dia udah merinding mau muntah

"hehe Arigatou ,ne? Shin-chan"Takao seneng lagi.

Sementara Takao sedang seneng senengnya sama suaminya . Kuroko dengan romantisnya menyuapkan makanan kepada Akashi .

"hmmm…. Tetsuya , masakanmu sangat enak "Akashi sangat senang makan bersama Kuroko apalagi disuapin .

"Arigatou sei-kun "Jawab Kuroko sedatar papan tulis dikelas.

"wah segarnya setelah mandi , mandi di sungai ternyata enak juga " Tapi tanpa malunya Kiyoshi keluar terlanjang bulat

Murasakibara yang tadinya nafsu makannya gede , jadi mual

Hanamiya yang baru mau membawakan bajunya langsung berteriak dan hampir kepeleset

Sementara Akashi dan Kuroko ? ah mereka mah… gak peduli …. Mereka tetep aja makan berduaan .

"KIYOSHI TEPPEI , cepat ke tenda dan pakai baju mu !" Hanamiya buru buru menutupi 'anu' suaminya dan buru buru masuk ketenda.

"Ka-kau ini gila ya , kenapa kau keluar terlanjang bulat , kemana pakaianmu yang tadi ?" Hanamiya ngomongnya bisik bisik , biar ga malu .

"tadi pakaianku diambil monyet , ya jadi begini deh"Hanamiya hanya speechless mendengar alasan konyol suaminya.

"sudah sana pakai baju …jijay tahu melihatmu terlanjang …hiiiiy".Hanamiya sudah gila kali kalau dia harus menghadapi lebih.

"tapi , hanamiya , kau ingat 'kan' saat kita membuat a-"mulut kiyoshi langsung di bekep .

"jangan ngomong gituan di depan reader , malu ! lagipula pas itu juga kau hanya setengah terlanjang aku yang bener bener telanjang bulat tahu" lho, hanamiya , gimana sih kamu , tadi kamu bilang jangan diomongin tapi malah kamu ngomong , ngomongnya sampe detil…til….til…til..bingo lagi .

Tapi…yah …begitulah keanehan percintaan mereka semua kadang berantakan kandang indah .

**Chapter 3 selesai YAAAAAAAY**

**Hanamiya: hei Hanaciel , kenapa kau membuatku memakai apron itu ,hah?!**

**Hanaciel:kan aku sudah bayar Hanamiya-kun ini ceritaku hihihihihiihhi…..**

**Kiyoshi : sudah…sudah…cukup..sudah..**

**Hanamiya : beraninya kau membela org lain daripada istrimu sendiri**

**Hanaciel : wkwkwkwk , Hanamiya kayak drama aja , Bye!**


	4. Singgah ,yuk !

**Halo minna-san , Hana sekarang semangat bingits buat bikin chapter 4 . Minna-san , Hana mau nanya , apa Hana harus bikin chapter sampai para Uke melahirkan anaknya? Mohon jawaban dan review-nya , ya , minna-san ^W^**

* * *

><p>"Su-sudah selesai pakai baju <em>nanodayo ? <em>" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang retak . Tadi sih , untung saja Midorima dan Takao tidak melihat , Tapi mereka mendengarnya dari Kise saja sudah mau muntah duluan .

"Sudah ,kok,hehe tadi kau tak melihat sih , Midorima."Kiyoshi gak tau malu ah…hiiiiiiiiiiiy.

"Kiyoshi , cepat makan , kita mau berangkat pindah lagi ,kan ?"Hanamiya sudah menyiapkan sepiring Bayam dan daging Rusa , lalu apel segar yang sudah dipotong .

"he? Makoto …. Bisakah kau memanggilku bukan Kiyoshi , tapi Teppei atau Kiyoshi-kun , lihat yang lain sudah punya panggilan tersendiri."yang lain plus Hanamiya membatu , terutama Hanamiya yang dagunya diangkat dan jarak wajahnya dengan suaminya hampir tidak ada karena hidung mereka saja sudah bersentuhan .

"Tch…teme … cepat makan , mesum! mesum!mesum!"Hanamiya langsung mendorong tubuh Kiyoshi yang jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhnya .

"dengan satu syarat , kau harus memanggilku dengan apa yang ku katakana tadi ….karena jika tidak , aku akan memperkosamu malam ini…bwuahahhahah" IHHHH….. Kiyoshi mesum tingkat akut dan OOC bingits…. Hiiiiiiiiy!

"Bodoh , aku sedang hamil .mana mungkin?"rupanya Hanamiya membela diri tuh ….

"_I DON'T CARE , I LOVE IT!" _tiba tiba Kiyoshi nyanyi kayak gitu , ketularan alay nya si Kise.

"gah ! Kau orang mesum breng-hmmph!" Ups , anak kecil , tutup mata , Kiyoshi sedang mencium bibir istrinya !

"WOW ! Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya berciuman! Ne , ne , Aominecchi aku juga mau-ssu!"Kise udah mulai rewel , Aomine terpaksa menuruti keinginan Istrinya daripada anaknya nanti ileran .

**cup… **

Aomine baru saja mencium bibir istrinya.

"Arigatou , Aominecchi , Daisuki !" Kise udah kesenangan , sekarang giliran Takao yang merengek minta dicium.

"shin-chan ,shin-chan , aku juga mau cium aku donk , ne , ne ?"Mata Takao udah berbinar binary tandanya bagi Midorima untuk menggunakan ilmu mustikanya , yaitu….

"JURUS MUSTIKA MIDORIMA SHINTAROU !...MUSTIKABUURRRRR!" dalam sekejap Midorima tak terlihat .

"HUWEEEEEEE ….SHIN-CHAN JAHAT , JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU KALAU ANAK KITA OVERSALIVATIS ALIAS ILERAN ! HUWEEEEEE!" Takao nangis # sabar ya tante eh maksudku om Takao#

Kalau Tatsuya , Murasakibara , Akashi dan Kuroko , udah Hana bilang mereka gak peduli , Asyik sama kegiatan sendiri.

Yap , sementara Kiyoshi makan , yang lain semua termasuk Hanamiya pergi mandi 'hiks…hiks…gue ditinggal sendirian…hiks….hiks….' itu yang ada didalam pikiran Kiyoshi .

_**Sementara itu di Sungai…**_

"ne,ne, hanamiyacchi memangnya kenapa Hanamiyacchi tidak mau memanggil Kiyoshicchi menjadi Kiyoshi-kun atau Teppei , apa Hanamiyacchi membenci Kiyoshicchi-ssu?" Kise kepo nich#di gebuk Aomine , 'cieh yang ngebelain istrinya'#

"berisik"Hanamiya cemberut .

"kalo Hanamiya nggak mau bilang , aku panggil Kiyoshi biar dia rape kamu loh!"Takao ngancem , Kepo-nya Kise nyebar.

"gak sudi"Hanamiya makin kumat juteknya

"KIYOS-"takao langsung dibekep tu

"ok , itu karena aku jijik saja , la-lagipula sebenarnya aku sa-sa-sa-sangat mencintai Kiyoshi , Tapi Jika kau bilang ini ke Kiyoshi , kujamin 1000% kau akan mati ditangannku!"Hanamiya sekarang raja maksud eh? Ratu Ngancem.

"ah…cieh….Hanamiya aku sih gak bisajamin aku bisa jaga rahasia , ADAAAUW " satu cubitan di pipi Takao.

"Sudah kubilang Jaga rahasia itu dari Kiyoshi , atau suamimu kujatuhkan ke jurang ". Takao udah gemetaran langsung iya-iyain aja.

"hehe….bagus , awas ya?!" Seringai Hanamiya layaknya setan.

"I-iya deh demi Shin-chan" .

Setelah selesai mandi semua langsung naik mereka sudah rapi , dan segera bersiap-siap .

"Oi, Kiyoshi sudah selesai makan ? sini piringnya aku cuci ." Hanamiya berjalan lalu mencuci piringnya .

"A-ah , aku sudah selesai terima kasih makanannya".

Setelah Hanamiya mencuci piring dan membereskan alat alat bersama Kiyoshi , mereka langsung mencari jalan lagi untuk keluar mereka berangkat dari siang hari sampai petang mereka menemukan tempat baru yang lebih tepat disebut desa…

"YAAAAY ada desa mungkin kita bisa menanyakan jalan keluar dari hutan ini-ssu " Kise udah kegirangan sendiri#bunyi jangkrik#

"oi Kise apa kau tahu ini sudah mulai malam kita singgah disini sampai beberapa hari baru kita berangkat" weessssss Kpten Absolut kita Bicara lagi . Siap Boss1

"Hai-ssu". Kata kise yang tetap semangat .

Dan akhirnya mereka singgah beberapa hari di desa itu

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4 selesai Yaaay , Hana gak sabar melihat review lagi , Hana pengen buat sampe anak mereka dilahirkan sekalian kalo bisa , kalo bisa , ya? para reader , belom tentu . Review please , onegai onegai<strong>


	5. Kesempatan di dalam kesempitan

**Halo Minna-san , sekarang ini chapter yang kelima #Hana yang masih muda gini udh pake koyo di leher dan pundak gara gara sakit nyeri , ngetik terus hiks..#**

**Minna –san mohon reviewnya –ya udah semangat banget Hana ini TeeHee…^U^ *big smile*. **

**Warning: jelek , OOC , gaje , aneh**

**Disclaimer :knb is fujimaki tadatoshi's anime . I do not OWN knb.**

* * *

><p>"Hah….. disini futonya lembut sekali-ssu"Kise langsung membaringkan dirinya ke futon dipenginapan yang mereka sewa<p>

"Ryouta , aku , Midorima , Titan , dan Akashi mandi dulu , kau dan yang lain tunggu saja dulu , onsennya gak muat untuk kita semua ." Aomine menggantungkan handuk keleher dakiannya jadi keliatan kayak tukang bajaj .

"hai , hai , Aominecchi , yang cepat mandinya , ya . aku dan yang lain juga masih mau mandi ." Kise udah nguap .

"iya , iya Ryouta , jaa ne ."Aomine sok cool .

"Ne?ne?Kurokocchi , aku bosan , main yuk ."Kise matanya udah mulai berbinar binary.

"Maaf ,Kise-kun .hari ini aku sangat lelah aku mau tidur saja , lagipula ini sudah malam"Kuroko berpaling dan menutup matanya .

"Takaocchi?"Kise mulai mewek .

"Capek , Kise , Gomen ne?"Takao udah melas .Kise mewek dikit

"Hanamiyacchi". Kise , kamu itu gila atau apa kamu Tanya yang gak judes aja ditolak , apalagi yang Judes.

"Nggak , capek". Hanamiya langsung menutup semua badanya dengan selimut.

"Kalo begitu besok ?"Kise berharap lagi

"NGGAK !."Oke akhirnya Kise mewek beneran

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE…. MINNA-CCHI HIDOI-SSU~"Kise mewek super gede satu penginapan langsung gempa loh.

"Hah….Segar , habis selesai mandi rasanya segar . eh? Makoto bangun mandi sana." Kiyoshi keluar keluar langsung membangunkan istri terdjintahnya .

"Oi , Bakao , bangun dan mandi sana _nanodayo"_Judesnya ck…ck…ck , TsunTsun banget sih sama istri sendiri .

"Ryouta , bangun dan mandi , bangun , mandi ". Aomine banguninnya halus banget , sweet banget sih.

"Tetsuya , dear , ayo bangun dan mandi ". Akashi juga , Ahai….Ahai…

"Tat-chin , ayo bangun dan mandi ". Yang ini mah… Basic basic aja lah , cincai lah cincai .

Sementara Uke mandi para seme membicarakan tentang rencana untuk mencari jalan keluar .

"hmmmm….jadi bagaimana , lusa kita Tanya penduduk disini , mungkin ada yang bisa membantu kita menemukan jalan keluar ."Kata Kapten Absolut kita berkata kata , WOOOOOOOW.

"soal bahan makanan disekitar sini pasti ada pasar , maka disini semua bawa uang kan?" Aomine Dakian kita juga . semua mengangguk.

"matte , kenapa futonnya Cuma 5 kan kita ber-sepuluh".Murasakibara tidak pernah mengerti soal yang namanya duit.

"aduh….ya irit duit lah _nanodayo _, jadi 1 pasangan seme-uke tidur bareng satu futon _nanodayo_ ". Aduh Midorima , ramah dikit kek , orang nanya jutek amat .

"hehehe kita bisa tidur berdempetan dengan uke kita , ah makoto…." Kiyoshi udah kegirangan sendiri dan mulai hentai mode-on.

Tau gak Kiyoshi bayangin apa ?

Dia ngebayangin dia tidur berdempetan dengan Hanamiya sambil memeluk Perut Hanamiya mencegah dia menjauh , Kiyoshi mulai deh …. Nosebleed .

Sama ,Aomine juga ngebayangin Kise tidur bersempit sempitan dengan Kise , Kise memeluk Aomine begitu juga sebaliknya dan bibir mereka bertemu , Aomine apalagi …. Nosebleed nya menyebabkan 99,999% darahnya hilang .

Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua temannya yang kehilangan banyak darah karena NoseBleed .

"Are ? para uke sudah selesai mandi ? saa, saa ayo tidur". Kiyoshi cengar cengir .

"hah … kenapa aku harus bersempit sempitan lagi , kupikir aku akan berhenti bersempitan dengan mu lagi." Hanamiya ngeluh terus ih…

"iya…iya….irit duit…kemesraan bertambah….hehehe". Kiyoshi dan Aomine udah tertawa mesum .

"ya sudah , aku mau tidur capek ". Hanamiya segera membaringkan diri di futonnya , dan tiba tiba dia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang .

"Tch….jangan memelukku ,sempit , dasar kau ini 'MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN"!" Hanamiya paling kesel kalo lagi tidur terus dipeluk dari belakang . Aduh….Hanamiya….Hanamiya… dapet suami romantis kayak gitu koq di tepis terus sih?

"biarkan aku memeluk mu Makoto , ake capek , ayo tidur ". Ih …. Salahkan Kiyoshi , nafsunya juga terlalu besar .

"lepaskan aku!"Hanamiya mulai makin kesel

**GROOOOK**

Rupanya Kiyoshi sudah pergi kea lam mimpi dahulu .

"sudahlah Hanamiyacchi , biarkan saja mereka sesekali ". Kise udah keenakan sendiri.

"tapi me-"Hanamiya baru mau ngomong diselak

"sssshhhhh…. Sudah tidur." Kise udah merem duluan .

"Ah…dasar". Hanamiya mendecih

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 selesai Yaaaaaay. Para reader suka nggak ? suka nggak suka mohon review-nya , ya , Reader .Arigatou Gozaimashita! #sujud#<strong>


	6. insiden celana bau

**Halo Minna-san , akhirnya Hana bisa ngelanjutin fic gaje ini lagi karena baru terbebas dari beban tugas sekolah , jaa, chapter 7 there is! Semoga suka-ya reader-san . DAN BAKANATO MISAKI ! JANGAN LUPA REVIWNYA ,YA #ditampol#**

**Camping nyasar(?)**

**By:Hanaciel Jaeger**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket is fujimaki Tadatoshi's . I'm only own this story.**

**Warning : jelek , gaje , typo , garing.**

* * *

><p>Bau harum menyelimuti penginapan itu , dan tentu saja si Titan tukang makan yang pertama bangun dan duluan cari asal bau itu , dan begitu sampe , si titan langsung melihat 5 uke sedang memasak di dapur penginapan . yah…..mereka sempet minta izin dulu sebelum memakai dapurnya .<p>

"Tat-chin , baunya enak sekali , Tat-chin dapet bahan makanannya dari mana?"Tit-eh-Murasakibara hanya cengo .

"oh….tadi pagi kami mengambil uang dari saku celana yang bau kalian dan kami pergi ke pasar ….. dan…..pffft….lucunya … pffft…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>#flashback#.<strong>_

"Minna-cchi bangun , ayo kita ke pasar . ambil uangnya disaku mereka saja-ssu" Kise yang bangun pertama , kedua Tatsuya , Ketiga Hanamiya , Kempat Kuroko , dan yang terakhir Takao .

"huaaaam….ngantuk ….. ya sudah ayo kita ambil uang lalu ke pasar".Takao masih ngucek-ngucek matanya yang belekan #digebukmidorima"beraninya lo hina bini gueh".cieh…iyadehmido-kun#

"Kuroko mana?" Tiba tiba Tatsuya nyamber

"Aku disini , Tatsuya-kun"Kuroko tiba tiba ada dibelakang Tatsuya

"GYAA-HMPHHHHHFF" dan sekaligus Tatsuya yang dibekep hanamiya .

"HIssssssshhh….berisik , kalo mereka terbangun gimana?"oceh Hanamiya.

"ha-hai….go-gomennasai". Tatsuya hanya bisa sweatdrop dibentak Hanamiya

"ya sudah….ayo kita ke pasar, dan….yucks….celana Daikicchi bau sekali-ssu" Kise yang sudah berada di gantungan celana suami terdjintahnya dan mengambil uangnya.

"hmmmmpppphhhh…celana Atsushi bau sekali , ueeek!" Tatsuya udah enek enek gitu deh….

"Sei-kun celananya bau hiiiy…"Kuroko yang datar juga merinding

"ew….shin-chan celnanya bau ih "Takao udah sampe mengepakkan tangannya

_**PHUAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Hanamiya muntah seketika begitu mau mengambil uang dari saku dari celana suami nya yang super duper bau itu

"buset….celananya Kiyoshi bau banget , Bau tai….phuaaaaaaah"Hanamiya udah sekarat

"hah?masa cih , serius-ssu?"Kise mendekati celana Kiyoshi dan …..

_**PHUAAAAAAAAAAAHHH …..UWEEK!**_

"ANJRITTTTT! Bau banget celananya Kiyoshi-cchi , koq bisa sebau itu sih-ssu?!"Kise juga sekarat

"coba sini..PHUAAAAAAAH!" Tatsuya sekarat juga

"yang benar ? PHUAAAAAAAAAAH!? ANJRIT ! MAKAN APAAN TUH ORG!"#toel Takao , Kise ada yang kesel tuh#'

_**BLEEETAAAAK!  
><strong>_"ittai! Yang benar saja Hanamiya!"Takao ngumpat deh

"beraninya kau oi Takao. Sekarang juga ku jatuhkan suamimu ke sumur berular "

"AMPUUUUUUUUUN"Takao…Takao….ck..ck…ck…ck… apes sekali kau nak

_**#flashback end#**_

* * *

><p>"yap….begitulah , kejadiannya hahahahahahah" Tatsuya mesam mesam sendiri.<p>

Hanamiya , Takao , Kuroko , dan Kise langsung _blushing _karena ke-apes-an mereka diceritain

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh…..chapter 6 selesai , Jaa…. Minna-san , mohon reviewnya-ya.^W^<strong>


	7. eh ada yang khawatir tuh

**YO minna ! sekarang camping nyasar (?) –nya udah di chapter 7 yaaaaay ! /PLAAK/ . jaa, semoga para reader suka dan mohon sekali saran dan review-nya ^W^.**

**Camping nyasar (?)**

**By : Hanaciel Jaeger .**

**Disclaimer : knb is fujimaki tadatoshi's , not my OWN .**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo , OOC , Aneh , Ga jelas .**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>"ohayou , Makoto ". Sapa Kiyoshi sambil memberikan kecupan dibibir pada sang istri terdjintahnya . Yang dikecup bersemu sedikit .<p>

"Ehem~ Hanamiyacchi , cieee…cieee, pagi pagi sudah menerima kecupan dari suami-ssu , cuit~cuit~" Ledek Kise .

"Woy , kayak loe ga dicium aje , loe juga sama, ga usah ngatain orang deh … "Pedes banget sih Hanamiya , selain menerima kecupan dari sang suami , Hanamiya juga sudah darah tinggi di pagi hari ini", oh iya , ditambah muka Hanamiya yang memerah persis seperti tomat segar.

"ehehehehe , iya juga sih –ssu , mengo ,mengo –ssu " Tawa garing muncul dari bibir sekseh Kise.

"Sialan kau , Kise ." umpat Hanamiya , ditambah Aomine yang mulai geram melihat istrinya di hi-na #ahai ahai , ada yang ngebela bininya tuh~#.

"Tch…APA KAU-"Aomine bersiap-siap mengambil aksi kasar , yang dicegah Tatsuya dan Kiyoshi tentunya.

"Hey … Aomine ,Hanamiya kan hanya menggunakan mulut , kenapa sih harus main kasar , dan ingat !Hanamiya juga sedang hamil ." Tegur Tatsuya disertai anggukan setuju dari Kiyoshi .

"Oi , Aomine , sudahlah …. Lagipula kau juga tidak mau 'kan ,jika Kise disakiti orang lain ? makanya jangan menyakiti orang lain juga " Tambahan dari Kiyoshi .

"tapi-"Baru saja Aomine mau mengelak tapi…..

"sudahlah Daikicchi , memang aku juga kok yang salah ." Kise tersenyum lebar .

"tch , ya sudah …. Karena kau yang bicara , Ryouta " Aomine kembali sibuk dengan urusan lain .

"Tat-chin *nyam*nyam*nyam , enak makananya ."Puji sang suami dan sang istri tentu sangat senang .

"hehe , arigatou , ne ? Atsushi …."Tatsuya sangat bahagia . dan soal Akashi dan Kuroko ? mari kita tibak bahas tentang mereka , kan kalian tahu sendiri mereka itu kayak apa #reader : orang Author yang membuka topic deluan , gimana sih , Author yang satu ini ?# .

_**1 jam kemudian … **_

Para seme seme kita yang kece-kece ini rupanya sudah selesai mandi , nah sekarang giliran para uke yang seksi-seksi dan menggoda ini untuk mandi .Sementara Para Uke mandi , Para seme membicarakan tentang soal #gesek jari jempol dan telunjuk berulang kali# .

"Jadi …..bagaimana ini _nanodayo…."_Midorima mukanya datar terus lah , cakep cakep ga ada ekspressi , dasar TsunTsun ganteng berkacamata #Takao jealous tuh….. Takao : woy , jangan gangguin laki gueh ya , sana ganggu laki lu sendiri ….. Hanaciel : sori , mak , ga ada niat gangguin , by the way … Hana masih jomblo #.

"ya … mungkin kita bisa mencari pekerjaan disini sementa untuk beberapa hari , ya untuk mencatri duit , sekalian duit nya buat beli keperluan selama beberapa lama " Eh tumben Aomine otaknya mulus nan encer , biasanya isi kepalanya cuman yang bokep bokep , dan 'jatah' malam #GUBRAAK , Aomine : ape lu bilang barusan , iya gw tau gw itu hentai ,tapi ga gitu juga keles .#

"wah … tumben otakmu kinclong , Daiki … ngomong-ngomong aku setuju dengan ide mu "Celutuk Akashi .

"Aku mah ikut ikut aja deh , dari pada kena guntingnya Aka-chin " Murasakibara , laki laki dengan surai ungu , mata yang senada dengan rambutnya , tinggi 208 cm , berat 99 kg , yang pikirannya hanya Tatsuya Himuro dan makanan apalagi maiubo . Cakep oke , seksi oke, bloon oke(?) , tinggi oke , kekanak-kanakan oke , malah istrinya itu kalau dilihat orang orang , seperti seorang ibu yang ber gender laki laki , yang sedang mengurus anaknya . Cakep sih , tapi lama lama Hana kesel juga ngeliatinnya , kerjaannya makan aja. Oke Lupakan , kita lanjut lagi .

"Oke , kita akan bekerja sementara , mungkin 2 minggu lagi kita akan berangkat _nanodayo ." _yang lain mengangguk dan menoleh para korban ke-hentai-an mere- eh salah maksudnya Uke uke alias istri terdjintah .

"_are ? _para uke sudah selesai , ya sudah , kalian istirahat dan kami pergi dulu yah….buat cari pekerjaan sementara ."Para seme kini pergi mencari pekerjaan masing masing sementara para uke tidur .

"'huaaaaaaaaaaam ! sebenarnya aku masih ngantuk-ssu" Kata Kise disertai cengiran lebar .

"ya sudah kalau begitu ayo tidur ."akhirnya Tatsuya udah ketiduran duluan .

"Kise-kun , ayo kalau begitu tidur-lah " Kata Kuroko yang tiba tiba ada di sebelah futonnya , Kise melihat Kuroko yang tiba tiba sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di futonnya sendiri (maksudnya futonnya si Kuroko) sangat terkejut .

"KYAAAAAAA , Ku-Kurokocchi , sejak kapan kau disini-ssu!" Kise sangat kaget , dia ga nyangka walau Kuroko lagi hamil , dia masih misdirection aje .

"aku sudah disini dari tadi kok , kise-kun , kau yang tidak sadar " jawab Kuroko tanpa rasa bersalah .

"hey hey , kalian dari tadi sadar nggak sih , Hanamiya dari pagi diem aja , malah sekarang menyendiri kayak setan ". Ujar Takao sambil melirik Hanamiya yang sedang mencoba tidur tapi tidak bisa .

"huaaam … sudah bisa di tebak …. Pasti dia mikirin Kiyoshi-ssu " samber Kise , kayak geledek aja lu , Kise.

"ck , berisik , kalau kalian mau ngerumpi , ya sudah sana , tapi jangan ganggu aku " bentak Hanamiya , ck ck ck , judes amat sih kakak ku (kan ' sesama 'hana' , Hanamiya / Hanaciel )#PLAAK. Hanamiya menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut , mukanya sih Blushing abis , wkwkwkwkwk .

'_kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini sejak aku menikah dengan Kiyoshi ?' _Ujar Hanamiya dalam hati .

'_apa jangan-jangan , aku khawatir padanya ?' _sambungnya lagi didalam hati .

Hanamiya bingung dan mengacak ngacak rambutnya sendiri , jadi kayak orang g*l*.

Yah … begitulah keapesan Hanamiya yang lama kelamaan sayangnya makin menjadi pada suaminya,begitupun dengan Kiyoshi , makin lama sayangnya kepad istrinya itu makin menjadi . ahai~.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosssh …. Chapter 7 selesai , BWUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH (Rearder : kenapa , thor , koq ketawa sendiri sih?) . Jaa , sebenarnya , kayaqnya di chapter ini Hana mengutamakan pair KiyoHana (Reader: emang iye~) , nanti Pairing MidoTaka , MuraHimu , AoKise , dan AkaKuro-nya di chapter chapter berikutnya .<strong>

**Hanaciel: HANAMIYA ! AY LOPE YU ! **

**Kiyoshi: #tabokinHana# jangan ganggu bini gue !**

**Hanaciel: *hiks*hiks …. Iya deh kakak ipar *hiks *hiks .**

**Kuroko : Kiyoshi-kun , jahat ya …. Masa anak umur 11 tahun di kepret sih….. **

**Hanamiya : sudah , biarin saja , dasar adik tak tahu diri .**

**Hanaciel : hiiiy , onii-san hidoii , kubilangin nanti sama Eren Jaeger di SNK , atau sekalian si Rivaille dari SNK juga .**

**Takao : he ? honttoni ? KYAA , Hana-chan , panggilin Rivaille-nya donk , aku mau selca bareng sama dia .**

**Hanaciel : ok tante berjenis kelamin pria #mencetnomortelepon# Halo ? ini om RIvaille ya? Ah iya ? om …om , sini dong ke dunia kurobas , ayo selca bareng sama Hana dan tante Takao , tante Takao itu cowok lho~ mirip banget deh sama om , dateng yah , plis ….~plis….**

**Rivaille : **_**hah ? aku lagi 'main' sama Eren , jangan ganggu aku .**_

**Hanaciel : DATENG DATENG DATENG , KALO NGGAK , NANTI JEAN AKU SURUH RAPE EREN , HAYO !**

**Rivaille :**_**ck , iya , ya aku dateng , tunggu bentar .**_

**Hanaciel : hehe ok , thanks ! #matiintelepon# ne ne , Tante Takao , ternyata kelemahan Rivaille itu Eren .**

**Takao : UWOOOOOOO LeviEren is da best .**

**Hanaciel : he?**


End file.
